


(podfic of) Sappy sterek not!fic

by anatsuno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Chatlog, M/M, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno





	(podfic of) Sappy sterek not!fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sappy sterek not!fic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10683) by Gyzym. 



So... Gyzym posted notfic and I enjoyed so much I decided to try my hand at notfic podfic! Which I have never tried yet. It was interesting trying to find ways to cope with the notfic and the chat log formats... And it took a little bit of post-production that I'm kinda proud of, I think, though it's a bit early to tell what I really think of the whole piece. My personal favorite bit is around the 15'20" mark. :))

 **Duration:** 29mn  
 **Size:** 20MB

  


**[Download it from Mediafire (20MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?82avd72dj34jh3p)**  


You can also stream it on [my journal](http://anatsuno.dreamwidth.org/1043964.html) or [my website](http://www.anatsuno.net/podfic/2012/sappy-sterek-notfic-by-gyzym/).


End file.
